Jealous
by luckintheair04
Summary: "Why do you girls use jealousy to attract guys?" Harry asked. "Girls like it if the guy they like get jealous at them. It shows that they care." I explained.  Well, just check it out...:P


Summary- . "Even me?" Harry asked as we turned to another passage . "Obviously. What? You think I'll be like, 'no, Harry. You can't go with me cause Ron will not get jealous if I go with you'?... Wait. Ron would still be jealous if I go with you. Why didn't I realize that?" I thought out loud. Harry sighed. "Why do you girls use jealousy to attract guys?" he asked. "Girls like it if the guy they like get jealous at them. It shows that they care."

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Harry Potter

Jealous

"C'mon, Hermione. Call it a night. I feel too sleepy." Harry groaned as he ran his hand through his black hair and took his glasses off to rub his eyes.

"Harry, it's a few more facts to go on. You don't want to end up with another detention with Snape, do you?" I retorted, flipping the pages of "History of Magic".

Harry snorted.

I glared at him. He glared back at me, obviously wishing to never have joined me in the library.

"Look, this is good enough. I really am not aiming to get a full score or anything like you, Hermione. I've got better things to worry about other than some stupid assignment Snape gave." Harry muttered casting his emerald green eyes at me.

It looked greener without his glasses, and for a moment he looked like somebody else. It sort of creeped me out.

"Put it on, and write these down. Its just this page." I said handing his glasses. He slammed them in his face grumpily.

It took almost an hour for Harry to finish. Letting out a yawn, Harry packed his belongings and we made our ways out of the library. It was a good thing that we were prefects or we would have got detention being in the corridors this late. I sort of felt guilty for pulling Harry off dinner before he had even finished, to end his darned homework. But that was for his own good, I convinced myself.

"When are you and Ron gonna wrap it up?" Harry asked breaking my thoughts.

"Probably never." I said.

"That's pretty unfair for me, you know. I can't go on like this anymore." Harry said wearily.

"Fine then." I snapped. "Go and join Ronald and don't bother about me."

Harry sighed. "You know I'm not gonna do that. Look, it's obvious that you like him. Just …I dunno…go admit it." Harry said exasperated.

"Yeah, and what about him? He's totally smitten with Lavender. I don't see any reason why I should get in between them." I said.

"Then why the bloody hell aren't you talking with him as a friend? Did going with McLaggen yesterday to the Christmas Party help?" Harry asked furiously.

"No, that was a real disaster." I admitted.

"So? You went all that trouble for Ron for nothing." He said gruffly.

"I would have gone with anyone if they asked me…" I said.

"Even me?" Harry asked as we turned to another passage .

"Yeah, I would. What? You think I'll be like, 'no, Harry. You can't go with me cause Ron will not get jealous if I go with you'?... Wait. Ron would still be jealous if I go with you. Why didn't I realize that?" I thought out loud.

Harry sighed. "Why do you girls use jealousy to attract guys?" he asked.

"Girls like it if the guy they like get jealous at them. It shows that they care." I explained.

"I didn't see Ron get affected by that stunt of yours." Harry said.

"Yeah….and you know, Harry? I'm starting to think I don't mind him being with Lavender anymore. No, I'm serious. It's just that I realized today that what I feel for him is brotherly. Like take Ron and Ginny. He gets over-protective about who Ginny goes out with, right? It was the same with me. We laugh, we talk, we argue…...a lot, just like brothers and sisters do. I think I had it all wrong." I said.

Harry nodded. "Then will you at least call a truce with him?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think I will." I said nodding. "So what about you? Still got it for Ginny?"

"Yeah, I think so. I didn't get much time to think about her because of other things. You know, those Private Lessons, Quiddich, Malfoy, You ….and home work." Harry said with a slight smile.

"But you know, I think it is her. I'm not exactly sure but I smelt her scent during potions …." Harry admitted embarrassed.

I smiled. "Amorntetia?" I asked gently.

"Yeah." He said and he was blushing like mad.

"Wait…what scent…?" I suddenly asked remembering how Ginny had complained she had left her perfume at home.

"Uh, I don't know. It smelt something like … roses. I smelt it when Ron asked who I was going with and Ginny was nearby." He said and I held my gasp. Harry didn't seem to notice me blush furiously. Suddenly I wondered if I had finally figured out the last smell which I had noted from the Love Potion when I took a whiff.

We finally arrived in front of the portrait.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Harry asked noticing how quiet I was.

I shook my head a bit too quickly and Harry looked at me skeptically. Then I heard something. A tinkling music, which I had heard during Slughorn's Christmas Party when I was with Cormac. _This could not be happening….._I thought with a groan. Harry seemed to have noticed the sound and I think he recognized the noise as he looked up. I did too. A mistletoe hung above us, a glittering dust sprinkling down on to us. Harry looked at me bewildered. I blinked at him.

"We don't have to, right?" Harry stammered looking at me.

I shook my head mutedly. I quickly muttered the password and the portrait swung open. We entered the common room which was empty.

"Ummmm….Hermione. I think we have a problem." Harry said from behind me. I turned around and saw the darn mistletoe had followed us and it looked sort of bigger. I swore silently. I should have known that Professor Flitwick would make sure his mistletoes worked. I sighed and looked at Harry. He sort of looked ….hurt? I didn't know. Then I realized maybe I had offended him by acting as if the last thing I wanted to do was kiss him.

"Lets get this to an end." I said determined.

Harry sort of gulped. He looked nervous.

"Harry, loosen up. It's not like I'm gonna eat you." I said with a light laugh which came out a bit shaky.

I walked up to him as he stared at me. I closed my eyes and standing on the tip of my toes I gently pressed my lips against his. Suddenly a warm feeling rushed through me. I was surprised to find his lips really soft and even more surprised as he stepped closer._Okay….I should end this…._I thought but my heart wanted otherwise. _Just a little more…_and I pulled back.

A little, that is. His green eyes stared back in to mine. I realized that the smell of the aftershave was what I had smelt from the love potion. Harry's aftershave. Without a warning he pulled me to him by grasping my waist and pressed his lips back on to mine. And I didn't hesitate. His lips moved accordingly with mine, deepening it as he pressed himself against me. I snaked my arms around his neck, and clutched his hair. And I was snogging my best friend.

Finally pulling away for air we sort of smiled at each other.

"That was weird." He said, still holding me close.

I frowned a little.

"No, I mean, weird…as in I didn't expect it would feel this good." He said and I blushed.

"Harry….The scent you smelt. It was actually my perfume. Ginny borrowed it that day…." I whispered looking at his chest and peering up at him. Harry's smile went wider.

"That makes it a whole lot better…" He whispered, closing his face near mine.

Then suddenly he pulled back. "Hermione, do you really want this? I mean, I'll understand if you still want us to be best friends…." Harry started but I cut him off.

"Even after I smelt your aftershave that day during potions? I think we could take this on." I said.

"Really? You smelt…me?" he asked.

"Yeah, I realized it today." I said. And he did something he didn't usually do. He hugged me.

I've known Harry. He isn't that comfortable when it comes to physical contact. But he hugged me that night, and whispered "I love you, 'mione" in my ear.

All of a sudden I felt this sudden emotion towards Harry that I guess you can call that love. I hugged him back. And it felt so safe and comforting in his arms.

"Better get to bed…." He said and blushed. "I mean….you know…sleep."

I couldn't help laugh. "Yeah, yeah. Harry, you don't think Ron would get worked up at this new…..development?" I asked.

"I wouldn't care if he did. But I'm sure he won't get jealous if you and I start hanging out." Harry said.

I smiled at him. "Harry? Can I ask you something?" I asked.

He nodded.

"By any chance did anyone else get jealous because I went with Cormac?" I asked slyly.

Harry blushed. "Yeah….there was one bloke….. he wanted to ask you but thought you might not want to go…" he said.

"Who?" I asked.

He squeezed my hand.

"Me."


End file.
